


Dangerous Wishes

by unluckykofuku



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Multi, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckykofuku/pseuds/unluckykofuku
Summary: Temari and Sayako's parents were former members of the FBI sent out on a secret mission to investigate the Japanese task force and close comrades with Watari and L.  Unfortunately they were killed by Kira before their mission was over.  With no other family to turn to, the children are placed under Watari's care and now live at the headquarters with the rest of the task force.Impressed with her intelligence and shogi skills, L is eager to let Temari help with the investigation.  But as the evidence starts to get more and more clearer she is put in enough danger to last her a lifetime.....that is if Kira doesn't get to her first.





	1. 1 - Beginning

Two children sat in the lobby of a fancy hotel. The younger girl had inherited her mother’s clearly Asian appearance with dark hair and brown eyes. She swung her legs back and forth in a fruitless attempt to ease her growing boredom.

“Temari, when is he going to get here?” The child’s foot struck the leg of the chair, making a sharp sound that prompted the woman at the check in desk to shoot her a dirty look.  
The elder nudged a strand of auburn colored hair behind her ear, “Soon. And stop swinging your legs, Saya. The lady over there might throw us out.”

“But I’m so booored!” Saya exclaimed dramatically and thrust herself back her chair, “I’m tired of waiting.”

Temari fixated her eyes on the automatic sliding doors at the entrance to the hotel. People would come in and out but none of them matched the person they were looking for. She looked once again down at the folded photograph that was given to her by the child services agent. The man had faded grey hair a mustache, and glasses; he looked to be quite tall too. But no one matching that description had come in the building yet.

A loud crash brought her back to attention. Lying shattered on the ground and surrounded by dirt were the remnants of a potted plant. Temari looked to Saya, who was sheepishly staring at the mess she had created.

“Oops.” She mumbled.

“Saya! You idiot!” The older girl sank to the ground and started frantically gathering up dirt and chunks of pottery, “I told you to stop swinging your legs like that! We don’t even have money to pay the hotel back.”

The six year old’s eyes started to glisten, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

“Is there a problem here, ladies?”

Temari looked up at the person who was currently standing over her, desperately hoping that it wasn’t one of the hotel staffers. To her surprise it was a familiar face. One that she had been hoping would be her escape.

“A-Are you Mr. Watari?” She stumbled over her words.

The man bowed, “Indeed I am. Are you two Temari and Sayako?”

“We are!” Saya jumped up from her seat and engulfed Watari’s lower half in a tight hug, “I’m Saya and I’m so glad you’re here to save us.”

Watari chuckled and patted her on the back, “I don’t know if I’m saving you, but I do know you should tell me why there is a poor plant spread all over the floor.”

“I accidentally kicked it down and it broke.” The little girl explained hurriedly and dislodged herself from the older man, “But we don’t have any money to pay for it.”

“That is not a problem. I’m sure I can pay for one potted plant. Grab your bags, girls. After this we are going to your new home.”

Temari still sat emotionless on the cold tile floor of the hotel. Aside from the dirt clumped on her fingers, she could feel nothing. The day she had long awaited for had finally come. Watari was here and she could start a new life. Her often neglectful always working parents and the sudden shock of their death didn’t matter now. That was in the past.  
This was an opportunity she couldn’t pass up or throw away. The start of something new. Not knowing what else to do, tears started to form in her eyes. It’s here. It’s finally here. A whole new world was opening up. The 12 previous years she had existed almost seemed pointless compared to this moment.

“Are you ready, Temari?” Watari held his outstretched hand down to help her up, “We have to go soon. There are people expecting us.”


	2. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! my name is ash and thanks for clicking on Dangerous Wishes and i hope you'll enjoy what's to come. as just a sidenote (since the main characters are young children), please do not comment or openly support any sort of pedophilia. i am planning on having exactly one romantic subplot and it does not involve an underage girl x an older man. thank you for your future cooperation :)

“Wow!” Saya’s eyes glinted with joy as she saw the long black limousine outside the hotel, “Mr. Watari, are you rich or something?”

Temari nudged her sister, “Saya that’s not polite. Apologize.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Watari.” The little girl quickly said and then scampered over to investigate the fancy car. Her small fingers ran over the vehicle, studying it intensely and taking in all it had to offer.

The older of the siblings just rolled her eyes and pretended that she wasn’t completely mortified by her little sister’s behavior. Six year olds will be six year olds and that was just something that Temari had to deal with. She just really hoped that Saya’s hyper personality wouldn’t sully her own impression.

After a short ride in the limousine (In which Saya insisted on pressing every button available inside the car), they arrived in front of a huge building. Temari looked up in awe.  
There’s no way this is just a normal police station, she thought. The skyscraper looked to have at least 30 floors.

“Alright girls, let’s get you checked in.”

Watari guided the siblings through the fingerprint and retina scans that were needed to enter the building. Saya thought all the security was fascinating but Temari couldn’t help but feel a little intimidated. There must be some pretty important information in this building in order for them to have this level of precaution. It was then that she caught a glimpse of the sign on the receptionist’s desk: Kira Taskforce Headquarters

Kira. The unknown individual who has been killing masses of criminals all over the world. Kira.  
Tight fists hung at Temari’s sides. This was her chance. She could help with the investigation. She could catch Kira.

“I am taking you two to the investigation floor so I can introduce you to the rest of the team.” Watari told the children once Saya had finished her fingerprint scan, “You must never go to this floor on your own or without being called, do you understand?”

The siblings nodded. They were used to rules like this. Their parents were in the FBI, after all. Most of their work was strictly confidential. The elevator opened and the three made their way down the hallway. Watari stopped in front of a door and knocked three times.

“Gentlemen, the girls are here.”

The door swung open and an excited looking man in his mid-twenties stood in the entryway. He had black hair like Saya and dark brown eyes. 

“Welcome!” The man said dramatically, “You can call me Uncle Matsu!”

A stern looking older guy with frizzy hair walked behind the seemingly man-child and hit him on the head with a rolled up newspaper, “Cut the crap Matsuda.”  
“Hi Uncle Matsu!” Saya immediately ran to give him a hug.

“Man, I love kids.” Matsuda exclaimed, “Saya, do you want a piggyback ride?”

Temari couldn’t help but smile. Matsuda and Saya will be a perfect match. It eased the older girl’s nerves knowing that her little sister will have someone to bond with.

“Please excuse Matsuda.” The frizzy haired man apologized, “Don’t let the suit deceive you, he’s very unprofessional. You can call me Aizawa.”

“Temari.” She introduced herself and bowed.

“You can come in.” Aizawa offered.

Temari obediently stepped into the room. There were four other people besides Matsuda and Aizawa. They went around the room and introduced themselves. Chief Yagami, Mogi, Light, and Ryuzaki.

“Over there Horsey!” Saya declared and pointed at the giant tower of sweets placed on the table in front of Ryuzaki, “I want a cookie!”

Matsuda snorted and neighed, imitating a horse, “You got it Saya!”

Ryuzaki was strange, Temari decided. His black messy hair looked like it hadn’t been brushed in ages and the dark circles under his eyes suggested decades of insomnia. Instead of a suit or jacket he wore a casual long sleeved shirt and faded blue jeans. Ryuzaki also perched oddly on the sofa instead of sitting.

“I want that chocolate one.” Saya declared.

“No that’s mine.” Ryuzaki retorted in the same childish manner.

Saya’s eyes widened in confusion, “But you have all the rest of them.”

“It’s still mine.”

She pointed to a different cookie, “What about that one?”

“That’s mine too.”

“Can I have strawberry one?”

“Mine.”

“Ryuzaki!” Matsuda chided him, “Let the child have a cookie.” He handed Saya the chocolate treat that she had first pointed to.

“Why does Ryuzaki get all the cookies?” Saya protested as chocolate crumbs spilled down her face and clothes, “It’s not fair.”

“I’m the boss.” Ryuzaki simply responded, “I get the cookies.”

Matsuda shrugged and quickly grabbed a brownie, which he shoved in his own mouth, “Pretty much. Off we go!” The two bounded out of the room.  
Temari yet out a deeply repressed giggle. The way Ryuzaki acted was so immature, but also so entertaining. It was rare that Saya got a taste of her own attitude and when she did her older sister enjoyed it immensely.

“Temari, why don’t you go find that idiot Matsuda and your little sister?” Ryuzaki suggested, “I’m sure you can put Matsuda’s excess energy to work by showing you two to your rooms.”

The auburn haired girl nodded and then paused for a few seconds. Now was the time. With an anxious lump in her throat, she looked up from the floor.  
“Mr. Ryuzaki, could I maybe help with the investigation?” She tried her best to keep a steady voice, “I always got good grades in school and I thought maybe I could be of some use, even if it’s just getting coffee or something like that. Please let me help.”

Ryuzaki was silent for a moment. Temari expected the worst. To be laughed at and ridiculed. She hated herself for asking such a ridiculous question. Ryuzaki opened his mouth and she braced herself.

“Temari, do you know how to play chess?”

“N-No.” Temari stuttered, surprised by his response, “I never learned. I can play Shogi.”

Ryuzaki nodded and started to nibble on his thumbnail, “ That will do. Meet me here at 21:00 and we will play a game of Shogi.”

“You can’t seriously be considering it!” Light burst out, “Trusting a 12 year old with classified information? That’s just asking for the investigation to be leaked!”

“Maybe.” The crouching man replied, “But I have a feeling about this girl. A feeling that she’s very good at Shogi.”


	3. Game

At exactly 21:00 Temari was waiting outside the doorway to the main investigation room, rocking back and forth on her heels. Earlier she had read Saya a bedtime story. Her little sister always praised her for her reading skills, Saya always said that she wanted to be as smart as her older sister when she grew up. Temari didn’t know if she really was as intelligent as everyone said she was, but she did know one thing: She has never lost a game of Shogi

“Come in Temari, it’s okay.” Ryuzaki beckoned her from inside the room, “I have snacks for us.”

The girl shyly stepped inside. Ryuzaki was crouching in his chair just like before but instead of cookies a mountain of Pocky was set out in front of him.  
Ryuzaki carefully examined the array of flavors set out before him and then picked up a strawberry stick and bit off the end, “Have a seat. Do you like Pocky?” Temari nodded. “Help yourself. I already set up the game board.”

Temari cautiously sat on the chair across from the odd crouching man. He was nibbling on his nails and seemed to be thinking intensely.

“Do you want to go first or should I?” She asked him.

Ryuzaki shook his head, “You go first.”

“Alright.”

Temari moved her one of her pawns forward one space. Her strategy was to do a series of simple moves and then strike. Ryuzaki moved his bishop so it was immediately challenging Temari’s pawn.

“You don’t waste time getting started.” She remarked and moved another pawn.

“You seem like the quiet type.” Ryuzaki answered, “You talent lies within your strategy. Attacking immediately muddles up your plan, doesn’t it?”

Temari didn’t answer him. She knew and he knew he was right. Ryuzaki had a self-indulgent smirk on his face, almost like he was filled with a sort of childish pride.

“So Temari, am I right to assume that you and Sayako are not full siblings?” The unruly haired man moved another piece, “You certainly look a lot more American than she does.”

“You are correct. Saya is three quarters Japanese, while I only have one quarter. My mother was all American and my father was half Japanese. We share the same father.” 

“Can you remind me again who Saya’s parents were?”

“Raye Penber and Naomi Misora.”

Ryuzaki nodded, “Naomi Misora. I worked with her on a few cases in the United States. Raye was one of the FBI agents killed while investigating in Japan, am I correct?”

“Yes.”

“What’s wrong, Temari? Shouldn’t you be more upset over their deaths? They weren’t all that long ago.”

Temari tightened her hands into fists, “I know that, Ryuzaki. My father, biological mother, and would-be stepmother all mean nothing to me. They stuck me with nannies and other babysitters since the moment I was born. They never cared. The only useful thing they did was send me to a Japanese cram school.”

She picked up her silver knight and placed it on top of Ryuzaki’s pawn, claiming it as her own piece now. “I hope that answers your question.”

“Not quite.” Ryuzaki chewed on his already pint sized thumbnail and captured a bishop from Temari, “Why do you keep taking all the pawns? They can only move one space forward per turn. Other pieces are much more effective.”

“The pawns are the most that we have. So if I get all of yours and keep mine safe I’ll have an entire army. And when I have an army I can do this.”

The light haired girl captured the last pawn, her blue eyes sparkling. The next move would be to take Ryuzaki’s king. After that move she would have won the game.

“Oh dear.” Ryuzaki looked up at Temari, but his tone wasn’t a sincere one. It almost seemed mocking her. “I’m afraid I won this game.”

Temari looked down in disbelief. Her king was wide open. In her haste to beat Ryuzaki and collect all his pawns her own king was wide open. In one fatal swoop Ryuzaki placed his piece on top of the king and the game was over.

“Better luck next time. I will say, that is the closest anyone has ever gotten to beating me at Shogi.” He said, “And I want you to be the new snack runner for the task force. Be here at 7 tomorrow morning.”

“Wait a minute.” Temari stood up, “I thought the deal was if I won I could join. I lost.”

Ryuzaki put down his Pocky, “Deal? There was no deal. I just simply invited you for a game of Shogi.”

“Why couldn’t you have told me that in the first place? It would have taken a lot of the pressure off.” Temari crossed her arms over her chest. This guy is unbelievable. He almost reminded her of Saya with his immature actions and choice of wording.

“Because I am childish.” Ryuzaki simply answered, “And I hate losing. I knew you were going to try an army attack plan from the beginning, so I let you. I wanted to see how quickly you could gather my pieces. But as it turns out, you were actually pretty good so I had to quickly pick up my pace at the end. Actually the fact that you had decided to move the piece at the end was pure luck. I don’t think I could have won otherwise. I’ll have to teach you chess. It would be nice to play against someone who has more than a 3 percent chance of beating me.”

Temari took a deep breath, “And all that stuff about my parents? Why did you want to know?”

He shrugged, “I was just curious. It was also important for me to know if you wanted to catch Kira out of vengeance or the justice of the law. Now I can clearly see that it’s the latter. Thank you for playing with me, Temari. We should do it again sometime.”

“Yeah, sure.” Temari said, still a bit dazed, “Uh, I should be going to bed. Goodnight Ryuzaki.”

“Goodnight Temari. May your sleep be a restful one.” Ryuzaki called as Temari shut the door behind her.


	4. First Day

"Temari!" Aizawa called, "Can you get me some more coffee?"

"Sure." The young girl answered, "I'll be right back."

Temari left the investigation room and sighed. It's fourteen o clock, she's been working since seven, and all she's done is get coffee and chocolate. Everyone kept saying that she was doing a great job as a snack runner but even she knew that it was just a misguided attempt to help her feel important

The coffeepot in the kitchen was empty. Temari had to take it upon herself to make more. Making the coffee wasn't a hard thing to do, she had done it many times before, but there was still a major problem: The coffee grounds were on a shelf at least 3 feet above her. She set the mugs down and hoisted herself up on the counter with a grunt. Even with the added height of the counter, she was still too short while crouching on her knees. Temari didn't want to stand up because she knew she would fall but her job is important to her.

"Let me help you with that."

Watari grabbed the coffee grounds and helped Temari off the counter.

"Thank you Watari."

"You could have called me." He said, "I gave you a cell phone yesterday, didn't I?"

Temari nodded, "Yes. I didn't think off it, I guess."

Watari poured the grounds into the coffee maker, "Don't be afraid to ask for help. How is your new job going?"

"Kinda boring." She admitted, "All I do is get food and coffee and everyone patronizes me."

The older man chuckled, "I'm sure you'll go higher up in the ranks soon. You just have to be patient. The college that Light is currently going to has a few criminology classes you could take, if you're interested."

"Aren't I like, too young? I'm 12."

Watari shook his head, "Not necessarily. With the grades that you have, I'm sure they'll let you in."

"Maybe." Temari shrugged, "I'll think about it."

The coffee maker made a ringing sound, signaling that the drink was done. Temari quickly poured the hot liquid into mugs, pouring a large amount of sugar into one of them. After placing the cups on the tray she also placed a few doughnuts on the side for Ryuzaki.

"Temariiiiiiiiii!" Saya ran into the kitchen and and gave her older sister a bone-splitting hug, almost causing her to drop the tray she was holding.  
"I made two new friends at school!" She babbled excitability, "We have so many more breaks here than we do in America! But we also have school on Saturdays, what's up with that? But on Saturday we also get to go home at noon. I'm gonna go say hi to Uncle Matsu!"

As abruptly as she appeared, Saya left. Temari groaned and swore to herself. She hoped once again that her little sister's over-exuberance wouldn't tarnish the task force's own opinion of her.

"You should go get your sister." Watari said, "Good luck with your work."

She quickly nodded and hurried as fast as she could to the main investigation room. When she got there Saya was showing Ryuzaki a picture of a creature with a lot of spiky black hair. Aizawa glared at Temari, who mumbled an apology as she gave him his mug of coffee.

"I drew you, Ryuzaki! I spent extra time on the hair so could get it just right."

"Thank you Sayako." Ryuzaki took the picture and taped on one of the computer monitors, "But remember what Watari said? You can't come down here without permission. Matsuda will go play with you just this once but from now on you are not allowed to disturb us while we are working."

Saya hung her head down, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Sayako. Now run along with Matsuda so we can get back to work." He turned to the older of the siblings, "Temari, you are to take over Matsuda's work for today."  
Temari nodded enthusiastically and sat in front of the computer that Matsuda was previously working on, "So what am I doing?"

"You are recording criminal deaths in a spreadsheet. Look through each report, record the name, crime, time, date of death, and unusual details if there are any." Light explained.

"That's it?" Temari said, slightly disappointed, "All I get to do is put criminals in a spreadsheet?"

Ryuzaki licked the chocolate icing off a doughnut, "Actually, I think you deserve to be caught up like the rest of us. Maybe you can catch something that we overlooked. Light, can you show Temari the tapes?"

"Sure." Light answered and turned one of the TV monitors on, "Temari have you seen the Kira videos aired on Sakura TV?"

Temari shook her head, "No. I haven't watched TV in at least a month. The last thing I saw was when Kira killed the L imposter and L announced that he was working with the Japanese police-" She paused for a minute, "Wait. If Ryuzaki is in charge, and this is the task force, does that mean Ryuzaki is L?"

"I guess I am." Ryuzaki said calmly and bit into his third doughnut, “These are good doughnuts. Tell Watari to get more of the strawberry ones next time.”

A huge smile spread across Temari's face. She'd never felt an emotion this strong. Feelings of admiration, respect, and unspoken closeness flowed between the young girl and messy haired man.

Temari walked over to Ryuzaki and gently enveloped her arms around his neck. Her head rested in the in crook of his right shoulder. “Thank you for helping me, L. It means a lot to me.”

When she first hugged him Ryuzaki straightened up uncomfortably, but he soon accepted her affection. He patted her arm as his own way of showing his fondness towards the girl. “I would appreciate it if you would still call me Ryuzaki. It’s just an extra security measure. But yes, I am L and I don’t mind asking you to help. Someone needs to pick up Matsuda’s slack.”

Temari squeezed him a little tighter before letting go. Ryuzaki was painted in a new light for her. He was more of a father or older brother figure, someone she could trust and learn from. Someone she could love.

“Of course, Ryuzaki.” Temari bowed, “I will get right to work. Light, can you show me the Kira tapes?”

Light nodded and pressed play on the TV monitor. KIRA in a fancy bold font showed up on the screen. Temari bit her lip and listened carefully. 

There were four tapes that Light showed her that were sent by Kira. The first one predicted the deaths of petty criminals and was shown only to Sakura TV. Once the criminals died, the station was satisfied that the tapes were sent by the real Kira. The second tape predicted the deaths of two public newscasters and announced Kira’s intentions. This tape was shown live on TV. There were also two other tapes, one if the police agreed to cooperate, one is the police didn’t. Both tapes insisted that L appear on TV.

“So, what do you think?” Light asked Temari.

“I don’t get it. Kira would never be this public, ya know? He’s more of a strong and silent guy. He would never directly ask the police for anything. He just screws with their mind and fills them with fear.” Temari paused, “Wait. What if there’s a second Kira? Like, what if this Kira is doing all this extravagant stuff to get the attention of the first?”

Light nodded slowly in amazement, “You’re right, Temari. That’s exactly what we suspected.”

“Really? I got it right?”

“You sure did, kid.” Light good-naturedly ruffled her hair, “Now let’s see if you can get this one.”

The next tape showed the second Kira saying that that they were no longer searching for Kira and thanked the police and media for their cooperation. Finally, there was only one tape left. In the last one the imposter said they would no longer make public statements in the Kira name but they will continue to punish criminals and share Kira’s power to create a better world.

“The two Kiras obviously met.” Temari said immediately, “Why would the fake Kira stop searching so abruptly otherwise? It’s so obvious.”

Ryuzaki popped the last bite of doughnut into his mouth, “Very good. Maybe your position as coffee runner should be upgraded.”

“Really?” Temari’s eyes lit up.

“Maybe.” He said with a sly smile, “But I’m out of snacks. You should get on that, shouldn’t you?”

Temari’s shoulders slumped, “Yes Ryuzaki.”


	5. Wishes

“Light?” Temari poked her head in the doorway to his study, “Can I talk to you about some stuff? Like about college.”

“Sure.” Light said and quickly shoved the piece of paper he was working on in a book that was lying on his desk, “I just have to drop a few things off in the main investigation room. Don’t touch anything and I’ll help you when you get back.”

As soon as the older boy was out of the room Temari opened the book and took out the paper he was writing on, making a careful note to remember which page it was on. She knew snooping was wrong, but the desperation for details on the case outweighed that moral. It had already been two weeks and although Temari did prove her usefulness by analyzing the video tapes, Ryuzaki hadn’t given her any other cases or information to work on. Just being a coffee and snack runner wasn’t enough to satisfy her hunger for information.

The paper that Light had written on was very odd. There were only names, dates, and times on it. Nothing else. It couldn’t be a record of previous deaths of criminals because these dates were weeks in advance. What is this and what is Light doing with it, Temari wondered, Is he maybe trying to predict the deaths? No. He is a detective, but he can’t just plan weeks ahead like this. What is this?

She heard footsteps in the hall and swiftly put the odd paper back in the book. Temari hoped that Light didn’t see her do it. If he found out she was snooping around there would be a lot of trouble.

“Okay Temari, what did you want to talk about?” Light came in the room, letting the door shut softly behind him.

Temari couldn’t answer Light. She could only stare at the horrifying figure hovering above his head. Huge eyes, long fingers, spiky hair not unlike Ryuzaki’s, and teeth that could easily slice through human flesh. The creature wasn’t anything she’d ever seen before. And she was terrified.

The monster chuckled, “Well Light, it looks like this little lady can see me.”

Light’s eyes widened and he quickly grabbed Temari and pushed her down into a chair next to the desk. Too frightened to do anything else, she obeyed and sat without a fight.  
“There are security cameras in this room.” Light explained, “But not wire taps. Just video, no audio. You have to stay calm and look natural. I’ll explain everything, okay?”

Temari nodded slowly.

“The shinigami,” Light gestured slightly towards the being, which was now standing near the door, “Is named Ryuk.”

“Shinigami!” Temari exclaimed, “They’re real?”

Light nodded, “Yes. Shinigami, gods of death, are real. But don’t worry; Ryuk isn’t going to hurt you. I promise. Did you touch the piece of paper I had in the book? The only way people can see him is if they touched the paper.”

“I must have brushed up against it by accident.” The girl apologized, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” He assured her, “But you can’t tell anyone about Ryuk or the paper. Not even Watari or Ryuzaki and especially not Saya. This stays just between you and me.”

“I understand.” Temari said, “But why do you have a shinigami with you if he isn’t going to take your soul or something? And how come only people that touch the paper can see him?”

Light took a deep breath, “I don’t want to repeat any of this so listen carefully. You can’t tell anyone this either. Everything I tell you is strictly private and if any of this gets out I’m going to be really mad.”

“I have a special notebook.” He simply said, “It grants wishes. I make a wish, write down a person’s name, and they get their wish.”

Ryuk chuckled in the background. Light shot him a dirty look. Temari was still too scared to ask the god of death what was so funny, and because of that reason she frankly did not want to know.

“This notebook gives me the power to change the world, to make it a better place.” Light continued, “The shinigami have to oversee how the notebook is being used. That’s why Ryuk is following me. He’s not going to kill anyone or take their souls, you don’t have to worry about that. Ryuk is strictly neutral. He’s not helping me or going against me.”

“I understand all that. But tell me Light, are you hurting anyone with this notebook?” Temari’s voice trembled slightly.

Light shook his head, “Of course not. I’m a police detective, remember? I don’t hurt people.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.” His brown eyes locked with her blue ones, “I’m here to catch Kira and so are you. I would never hurt or kill anyone, even for the sake of changing the world. I can promise you that.”

Temari let out a deep breath, “Okay, Light. I believe you.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Dammit!” Light ferociously kicked the garbage tin in his room. The contents of the can scattered everywhere but he didn’t care about that right now. He was too consumed by the rage that he was so careless, just leaving a scrap of the Death Note lying around. Now he not only has to worry about Misa screwing something up but Temari too.  
He sat down on his bed and placed his head between his hands, deep in thought. 

Could I just kill her using the notebook? No, that is out of the question. If she dies L will automatically assume that she found out some sort of crucial information and was killed by Kira for knowing too much. Since no one knows Temari is here except for the investigation team and Watari the only suspects would be members of the task force. I’m already under suspicion so it won’t take L long to trace the dots back to me. What if she dies in an accident or commits suicide? No, that won’t work either. Temari never leaves the building ever and isn’t depressed. Besides, a death is still a death. No matter how she dies I’ll still be the prime suspect.

“That Temari girl seemed like she trusted you.” Ryuk piped up from the window, “It’s too bad for her that you were lying straight through your teeth. A wishing notebook. That was a good one, Light.”

Light lifted his head from his hands and got up, “I know, right? I can’t believe she took it so quickly. She may be good at analyzing clues but she’s far too gullible. I wonder how I’m going to deal with her. If I kill her they’re going to suspect me even more but I can’t just let her walk around with information like that.”

Ryuk shrugged, “I honestly don’t care about what you’re going to do to her. I just hope she gives me apples.”

Light rolled his eyes. As usual, Ryuk was little to no help to his scheming. He paced around his room anxiously. At least with Misa he could transform her delusions into something he could use to his advantage. Temari’s ties and loyalty to the task force are just too strong. Besides, she isn’t stupid like Misa either. Ryuzaki wouldn’t have let her join the task force without having faith in her deductive abilities and intelligence. She can’t know the truth about the Death Note either because she would immediately know that Light was Kira. He sighed. Things just keep getting more and more complicated.


	6. Bonds

Light walked down the street, two bags of candy in his hands. Ryuzaki gave everyone the day off today so now was the perfect time to bond with Temari. Step one was the candy. Step two is a trip to Disneyland in Tokyo. No kid on this earth could resist that. He has to get her on his side. She knows more than she should and it's vital that she keeps that to herself.

"Hello Light." Watari greeted him as he came into the kitchen where what seemed like breakfast was being prepared, "Did Ryuzaki summon you up here? The entire task force has the day off."

"Hi!" Saya called from the kitchen table, "Who's the candy for?"

"It's for you." Light set a bag beside her, "And Temari. I was hoping that maybe we could go on a trip to Disneyland today. Temari is always so serious all the time, she deserves the chance to have fun."

Watari nodded, "I'm sure she'd like that. You'd have to ask Ryuzaki for permission. He might have plans for her today."

"Of course. Where is Temari? Does she come up for breakfast?"

Saya shook her head, "Temari eats in her room. And can I pretty please come with you guys?" She pulled on Light's hand, "Please?"

"We'll see." Light assured her, "But now I have to go ask Temari. We can't go at all if she doesn't want to."

The little girl put her hands on her hips, "She better say yes. I wanna see Mickey Mouse."

"Her bedroom is the first door to the left." Watari handed the older boy a tray of breakfast food, which included two shiny red apples. Light heard Ryuk lick his lips from behind him, "She'll be more likely to say yes if you bring her food."

Light went down the hallway and knocked on Temari’s door. He heard a muffled reply and assumed that he was given permission to come in.

“Hey Temari.” Light said cheerfully, “Watari told me to give your breakfast to you. And I bought candy for you and Saya.”

The young girl stared at him, her face full of confusion, “What do you want from me?”

“I don’t want anything from you. I just brought you food.” Light handed her the tray, “Go ahead and eat."

Temari mumbled a thank you and took the sustenance. She noticed the shinigami in the doorway eying the fruit, “Do you want an apple, Ryuk?”

“Yes please.” Ryuk nodded enthusiastically. Temari tossed the apple in his direction and he eagerly gobbled it up. She chuckled and gave him the second one also.

“I’ll start leaving apples on my windowsill for you.” Temari offered, “Would you like that?”

“Very much. I’m liking this girl.” Ryuk turned to the brown haired boy, “You better keep her around for a while.”

“She’s a good kid, Ryuk.” Light smiled, “Oh and since we have a day off do you want to go to Disneyland in Tokyo?”

Temari choked on her piece of toast, “Disneyland? Why Disneyland and why me?”

Light shrugged, “You’re always so mature and busy with the case. You never have a chance to act like a kid, ya know? And also Saya really wants to go and it’s going to be pretty difficult to get her to change her mind.”

“Fine.” Temari set the tray down on her bed, “I’ll go. But Ryuzaki was supposed to teach me how to play chess today. I was really looking forward to that.”

“I’m sure he can teach you another time.” Light assured her, “Why don’t we go ask him right now?”

Temari nodded and tiptoed out to the main investigation room where Ryuzaki was most likely to be. Light followed quietly behind her. To their surprise, the door was unlocked and wide open.

“Hello Light, hello Temari.” Ryuzaki said without turning away from the computer system, “What are you two doing here? I gave you the day off.”

Temari stepped into the room and turned on the lights, causing Ryuzaki to squint his eyes and huddle over deeper in his chair. “It’s not good to be in the dark like this. Also I know we were supposed to play chess today, but Light invited Saya and I to go to Disneyland with him. Can I go? Would it be okay?”

“I suppose so.” Ryuzaki said and pressed a button that connected him to the intercom system, “Watari, could you please purchase six tickets to Disneyland?”

“Six?” Light said confusedly, “It’s just me, Saya, and Temari. We don’t need six tickets.”

Ryuzaki spun around in his chair, facing the pair for the first time that morning, “Watari and I will need tickets too, of course. I saw Matsuda come in through the security cameras so I can assume that Sayako somehow convinced Watari to let him come along too. Ryuzaki, Temari, Light, Sayako, Matsuda, Watari. That makes six.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Man, it’s been forever since I’ve been here!” Matsuda exclaimed and looked around at the hordes of people bustling around them, “Where should we go first?”

“Ryuzaki!” Temari pulled the messy haired man away from an ice cream stand where he had skipped to the very front of the line, “You can’t just go in front of all those people. Haven’t you heard of waiting your turn?”

“Hmmm.” Ryuzaki said thoughtfully, “No.”

Temari shook her head, “You need to get out more, Ryuzaki.”

A gentle breeze blew through the clear blue sky and lifted Temari’s hair slightly off her shoulders. It really was a great day. Cherry blossoms bloomed from the trees and were the main source of her little sister’s delight on the drive to the park.

“Look at the sakuras!” Saya had gleefully pointed to the light pink flowers, “Temari, do you remember the pictures Mommy and Daddy used to show us? They’re even better in person.”

Temari remembered those moments. All three of them would squish together in a love filled bulge on the small couch. Saya would always try to guess the password on her father’s computer. He would laugh and convince her that he’d tell her the next time they sat together. The rich California sun always illuminated their faces perfectly, like they were bathed in a heavenly glow. She smiled. Those were the good days.

That was before her father’s work completely took over his life. He wouldn’t be home for months at a time and when he was he was always busy and rushing. As a 9 year old, this kind of behavior made her feel neglected and probed antisociality to come out of the young girl. By the time she was 12 her parents were strangers in her mind. Their deaths did little to usurp her mindset.

But now she has Ryuzaki, the great L. Someone who reminded Temari of herself. She couldn’t help but want to be exactly like him. Everyone respected Ryuzaki and looked up to him, he was in charge. But most of all; he was a great detective. That’s all Temari wanted to be in her life. A fantastic detective.

“I would suggest getting in line for the Haunted Mansion attraction.” Watari said diplomatically, “The wait time is only twenty minutes and I’m sure you all will enjoy it.”  
“Haunted Mansion?” Saya gripped Matsuda’s arm, “That sounds scary. Will there be real ghosts in there?”

The older man patted her head affectionately, “Of course not. And if there are, your Uncle Matsu will be here to protect you.” He flexed his almost nonexistent muscles, “Nothing can stop me!”

Temari giggled, “Are you sure about that, Uncle Matsu?”

“I agree with Temari.” Light chimed in, “Last time I checked sweets and computer work aren’t exactly bodybuilding activities.”

“I do other work!” Matsuda protested.

“Like what?” Ryuzaki replied in his usual calm manner, “Procrastinating and irritating Aizawa?”

Everyone in the group laughed as Matsuda tried (and failed) to make a good comeback. He finally just shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

“It’s okay, Uncle Matsu.” Saya looked up at him with the cherubic eyes full of adoration that only she could give, “I love you and I know you’ll try your hardest.”

“Awe, that’s so cute Saya.” Matsuda kneeled to her level and extended his pinky finger, “I pinkie promise you that I’ll protect you from the monsters inside and out of that mansion.”

Ryuk chuckled, “Even that makes my stone cold shinigami heart lighten up a little. What do you think, Light?”

“Shut it Ryuk.” Light grumbled through gritted teeth.

He looked over at the 12 year old girl. She was leaning against the metal poles that served as a way of keeping the line contained and organized. Her expression and eyes were vacant and Light could find no way to get into her head. She’s like Ryuzaki, impossible to read. This would no doubt frustrate Light to no end.

“I’ll buy you one later, Ryuk.” Temari said softly. Ryuk, who was staring longingly at a stand that sold caramel apples, turned to face her.

“You pinky promise?” He asked her, holding his hand out in the same manner that Matsuda did.

Temari smiled, “Yes. I pinky promise.”

A bell rang in Light’s head. I’ll be the big brother, He thought, Yes that’s it. She needs a family, a protector. I’ll be that to her. There’s no way she would ever betray me then.

“Alright, it’s almost our turn.” Ryuzaki stately declared and took Temari’s hand, “The children are riding with me. No exceptions.”

“What?” Light said with surprise, “You can’t just take them like that.”

“Yes I can. C’mon Sayako.” Ryuzaki tried to take Saya’s hand as well but she yanked it away.

“No way!” Saya clung to Matsuda, “I’m staying with Uncle Matsu!”

Matsuda grinned cockily, “What can I say? I’m popular.”

“Next!” The attendant announced curtly.

Not wanting to hold up the line, Ryuzaki and Temari boarded a vehicle and started their descent into the ride. Before they completely entered the darkness Temari looked backwards to see how the seating had ended up. Saya was sandwiched between Matsuda and Light, who seemed to be questioning his will to live because of this arrangement.

“Did Light end up with Sayako and Matsuda?” Ryuzaki asked Temari.

She nodded, “He did.”

Ryuzaki snorted, “I’m sure he’ll have fun with that.”

“I bet.” Temari replied, letting a sliver of a smile appear on her face.

They sat in silence for a little while. Temari let her mind wander. The ride really was intricately detailed. There were so many special effects were in place to make sure to give the rider a surreal feeling. Raye had always promised the girls that they would someday go to Disneyland with him when he had time off, but there was no way that could be fulfilled now. 

“You know, Temari,” Ryuzaki started, “You really are a great help to us in the task force. We really appreciate it.”

Temari shrugged, “Not really. All I do is get coffee and your food.”

“That’s still an important job. Without coffee and snacks the whole team would fall apart. I saw a sign for cotton candy earlier. Do you know what that is, Temari? I think I’d like to try it.”

The girl smiled and playfully rolled her eyes, “Is sugar really all you can think about besides the case?”

“No.” Ryuzaki insisted, “I think about other things. I think about chocolate and coffee. I think about Light and Watari. I think about you sometimes.”

“Me?”

Ryuzaki looked at Temari, “I think about Saya and how she has Matsuda and I wonder if you’ll find a person like that, if you’ll find someone to be close to. You shouldn’t be alone in this world.” He turned away to gaze back at the scenery in the house, “I’ve always found it quite interesting who children choose to bond to. It was obvious with Saya and Matsuda, their personalities are just so alike. It would be impossible for her at this age to find someone else that would tolerate her for long periods of time like he does.”

“But you, Temari, it’s going to be different for you. Your trust and love must be much harder to gain than your sister’s.” He chewed on the almost imaginary nail of his thumb, “I wonder who it will be.”

A bright light shone through an opening at the end of the hall. That must be the exit of the mansion. Temari and Ryuzaki got out of their ride and waited on the exist platform for the rest of the group. An overstimulated Saya, prideful Matsuda, and 100% done Light Yagami appeared not long after.

"That was so scary!" The six year old extravagantly exclaimed, "There were ghosts everywhere! I don't want to every go there again!" She stomped her foot, "Can we go somewhere else now? I want to see some princesses."

As soon as Saya was out of earshot Light gave Ryuzaki a dirty look, "You bastard."

"You could have ridden alone." Ryuzaki said innocently, "It's really not that big of a deal. Now Sayako, can you show me where we can get some chocolate around here? I'm starving."


	7. Misa

“This is cotton candy?” Ryuzaki was holding a small plastic cone that served as the base for the pink sugary material, “It looks fake.”

“It’s not fake.” Saya told him. She stood on her tiptoes and bit off a piece towards the bottom, “See? I just ate it.”

“Interesting.” Ryuzaki mumbled. He tore off a portion and cautiously put it in his mouth. As it does, the sugar melted almost immediately and Ryuzaki was left speechless in lieu of his new discovery.

“Cotton candy.” He repeated once again, “Watari! I want one of these cotton candy machines in headquarters by tomorrow morning.” 

Temari laughed. This has been going on all day. It was so funny to see Ryuzaki try all of the common American fair foods. However, eating in a restaurant with him is a social disaster. They stopped at a buffet eatery to have lunch and in just fifteen minutes Ryuzaki had completely cleaned out the whole dessert section. The workers weren’t too happy about that but the tip he left was quite generous so she assumed that they thought of him in a slightly more positive light. But now that cotton candy has captured Ryuzaki’s attention, Temari had the feeling that she was going to be making a lot of it for the next few weeks. Entertainment is always a double edged sword but so worth it.

“Hey. Temari. Am I going to get an apple or what?” Ryuk probed. He was already at the booth and hovering over the treats.

Temari tugged on Light’s sleeve, “Can I borrow some money. Someone wants a caramel apple.”

Light looked over at the awaiting shinigami, “Sure. Actually, I better come with you.” 

The pair briefly excused themselves from the group and bought some fruit to satisfy Ryuk’s craving. Light found a small abandoned alleyway and allowed the shinigami to eat.

“Damn! This is some good stuff.” Within seconds the apples were gone, “Are you sure you don’t have any money to buy some more?”

 

“Don’t push it.” Light warned him.  
A heavy lavender smell filled the air and Temari sneezed. Someone must be nearby, She thought, The only time I sneeze is when there is a lot of perfume…

“LIGHT!” A blonde short girl appeared in the alleyway and made a beeline for Light, hugging him so tightly that Temari thought he was going to collapse. The girl seemed familiar to Temari in a way but she couldn’t exactly place her finger on it.

“Misa!” Light roughly pushed her off of him, “What are you thinking? I told you it wasn’t safe for us to be in public together.”

“I know, I know. But I was doing a shoot nearby and I saw Ryuk and I just had to come see you!” Misa babbled on. She was starting to remind Temari a lot of her younger sister.

Misa then noticed that she and Light weren’t alone in the alleyway, “Sweetheart, who’s this? Is she one of Sayu’s friends? She’s adorable.”

“This is Temari.” Light introduced her, “She and her little sister are under Watari and L’s care. Temari is also the youngest member of the task force.”

Temari mumbled a hello and waved. She was afraid that anything more would suggest that she had the same enthusiasm level that Misa did. There was no way that she could keep up with her.

“She’s so cute!” Misa squealed, “I love her!”

“Um, thank you?”

“Misa! Hi!” Matsuda waved and beckoned her over, “I didn’t know you were here! Do you wanna take a picture with us?”

The blonde girl nodded enthusiastically, “Of course I want to take a picture! Is Ryuzaki with you too? Oh, hey Ryuk!”

Ryuk. She mentioned Ryuk twice. Light quickly shushed her so he must have wanted Misa to keep it a secret too. Did she maybe accidently touch the notebook like Temari did?

Light groaned and swore to himself as Misa scampered off with Matsuda. Temari could tell that they really weren’t as close at Misa kept saying they were. When the two arrived with the rest of the group Mickey Mouse ear hats were immediately plunked in their heads.

“C’mon guys! We’re taking a picture with Mickey and Minnie!” Saya dragged them over to where the mouse characters were standing. She placed them next to Ryuzaki on the left side.

A Disney employee offered to take the photo for Watari so he could be in the picture too. After a little convincing (mostly from Matsuda and Saya), he agreed.

“Smile!” The employee said and the flash on the camera went off.

“I’ll develop this photo and give you all copies as soon as possible.” Watari promised, “This memory will not go unforgotten.”


	8. Hot Chocolate

"It looks like Saya tired herself out." Light remarked as he watched Matsuda try to pick up the sleeping six year old without waking her.

Watari stepped in to try to take her but Matsuda shook his head, "I can put her to bed." The older man nodded and let him do as he wished.

After passing through security Matsuda took Saya up to her room and gently tucked her into the bedsheets. He smiled and gingerly placed a kiss on the little girl's forehead. "Sweet dreams, Saya."

Meanwhile, Temari was in her own room, staring at the ceiling and trying to calm the expressway of thoughts that ran around and around in her head. Meeting Misa raised a lot of questions. Why does Light still have her around if he obviously doesn't like her? Temari noticed that Misa greeted Ryuk earlier so she must have some kind of connection to the wishing notebook. Maybe she accidentally touched a page just like Temari had and now Light has to be nice to her so that she doesn't spill the secret.

All this thinking was starting to give Temari a headache. She got up from bed to get a drink of water from the kitchen. On her way there she decided to check on Saya and Ryuzaki to make sure that they were okay. Saya's room was quiet and she was sleeping peacefully in her neat and tidy bed as she should.

However, just as Temari had predicted, Ryuzaki's room looked like it had been through a tornado. Papers, books, and candy wrappers lay scattered everywhere. There were two large windows and a bed in the middle of the space. Through the light from the moon and city, Temari could see that Ryuzaki was indeed asleep. He had curled himself into a ball on the bed, devoid of blankets and pillows, with his thumb close to his mouth. Ryuzaki's lean body shivered and twitched every few seconds. Temari wasn't sure if it was from the lack warmth or nightmares plaguing his slumber.

Finally, Temari made it to the kitchen. What she didn't expect was to see a certain elderly man setting up a machine at 11:00 at night.

"Are you having trouble sleeping, Temari?" He asked her.

She shrugged, "I guess."

"I was just setting up Ryuzaki's cotton candy machine." Watari explained, "Would you like me to make you some tea?"

Temari made a disgusted face, "I don't like tea."

"That's right. I sometimes forget that you lived in America. Would hot chocolate be an effective substitute?"

"Yes. Thank you, Watari."

He simply nodded and got the materials to make the drink. In a few minutes the most delicious looking cup of hot chocolate was placed in front of her. Miniature marshmallows covered the top and a peppermint stick was poking out of the white fluffy candies.

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted." Despite the temperature, Temari gulped down the cocoa like it was just a regular cup of water.

Watari chuckled, "Temari, if this supposed to help you go to sleep, you're not supposed to drink it all at once like that."

“Sorry.” She apologized, “It’s just so good.”

The older man turned around and then placed a framed photograph in front of her, “This is from earlier today. You may place it wherever you like.”

Temari looked over the picture and smiled. Saya, Misa, and Matsuda were grinning were just as sunnily as their personalities. Light seemed to be smirking ever so subtly. Ryuzaki and Watari’s facing expressions were more subdued, as they always were. She hugged the frame to her chest. These people made her feel safe, like she belonged. They are her family and she’d never forget them no matter what.


End file.
